1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing apparatus and method for adding predetermined additional information to inputted image data and relates to a storing medium.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, the spread of a film which is what is called an APS film having a magnetic recording portion in which a magnetic material is coated on a part of a silver salt film to optically record an image has started. Photographing parameters such as photographing date and time of a camera and the like are usually recorded in the magnetic recording portion.
In a conventional color copying apparatus, on the other hand, a technique for printing out a film image by using a film projector is known.
However, hitherto, since a literary work or the like can be also printed out by using the film projector as mentioned above, there is a problem such that literary works overflow irrespective of a will of the author.
The invention is made to solve the above problem and it is an object of the invention that even if an image optically recorded on a film is printed out, the abuse of the printed copy image is prevented as much as possible.
Particularly, it is another object of the invention to enable information of the author to be obtained as much as possible so long as such a copy image is used.
To accomplish the above objects, according to a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising:
optical reading means for optically reading a film and generating image data;
magnetic reading means for magnetically reading the film and generating predetermined additional information;
adding means for adding the predetermined additional information to the image data so that it is hard to be discriminated by the human eyes; and
output means for outputting the image data to which the predetermined additional information was added.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.